Three Words
by noctuua
Summary: Lucius and Narcissa have struggled with their feelings for one another since they were young but three words have a huge effect on their dysfunctional relationship.


**A/N: Lucissa is one of my absolute favorite ships and I've read countless fics in which Narcissa and Lucius struggle to tell each other how they feel and my angst builds to an extraordinary amount and then the story is left incomplete, breaking my heart just a fraction. Due to these unfortunate events, I decided to write my own fic in which everything plays out exactly as _I _want it to. So please, sit back, relax, and I hope you enjoy reading my story (Also, I apologize for any typos and/or grammar errors as I do not believe that I read through my work thoroughly enough). If you _do _happen to enjoy this, please leave me a review and give me some feedback! :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>It had been a month. One quiet, agonizingly slow month. The wedding was lovely; fancy, extravagant, and exclusive. Only the purest of purebloods were invited and no one had dared to disagree with the statement that they were the most handsome couple of the decade. Two pale, stone-faced, platinum blondes bound by both heart and soul for eternity. It started at school, where most relationships began unless your parents had already arranged a marriage for you in which case you were lucky to not have to worry about having no suitors. It was obvious that they were not very close. One could say they were like—what was it? Acquaintances? Yes, that's what they had been. Lucius was always just a few steps ahead of Narcissa; a seventh year when she was a fifth, more money, purer blood, just slightly higher marks. It always drove her crazy, how he seemed to rub these facts in her face with smug smirks and arrogant sneers, however Narcissa was loathe to admit that these things were what she found so attractive, so alluring, and oh so enticing. While neither ever cared to admit it, as they could not even begin to admit it to themselves, they had been attracted to each other since they first met on the Hogwarts Express.<p>

Narcissa had followed her eldest sister, Bellatrix, into one of the many compartments designated to Slytherins, an interested, doe-eyed expression etched clearly onto her flawless, porcelain face. Narcissa trailed slightly behind, eyes darting to each member's face and making a quick decision, sat next to a greasy, black-haired boy with deathly pale skin, a hooked nose, and who looked to be the closest to her age.

Sitting with her head against the compartment's window pane, Narcissa took in each student's face and drowned out the saccharine giggles of Bellatrix, who was currently nestled in the lap of the eldest, and most infamous, Lestrange brother, Rodolphus. Sitting to their left was his younger brother Rabastan, a shy looking boy who rolled his eyes at Rodolphus and turned to watch the rain outside. She just barely heard a boy one person over on her left, apparently a boy who went by the name of Anthony Dolohov, address the greasy boy between them as Snape, when she felt as if she was being watched.

Looking up through her eyelashes in the supposedly alluring way Bellatrix taught her, Narcissa met the cool, piercing gaze of Lucius Malfoy. Of course she knew who he was—every pureblooded girl below the age of 14 dreamt of one day becoming the new Mrs. , having been told many times by her sisters—much to their parent's chagrin—to stay away from Lucius due to his questionable reputation with women kept Narcissa alert and wary of his intense stare, telling herself that she would not be the first to look away. Finally, he sneered and returned to his book as Narcissa cried a triumphant, "Whoopie!" in her head.

* * *

><p>In the years that followed, the gazes became more intense and both took to watching the other, however neither noticed as they always seemed to miss the other's stare by only a few seconds. They tried to tell themselves that the angry feelings they felt when they saw the other accompanied by a member of the opposite sexwas not jealousy—that would be ridiculous—but rather rage at the fact that onehad something that the other did not.<p>

For four years, they kept their icy masks in place, both being so cold and inhumanly graceful that they were practically untouchable. They were perfect for each other, everyone could see that; cold and heartless, gorgeous and vain. It came as a surprise only to them when their parents announced their engagement at the Black family's annual Black Ball.

Both were elated, yet neither dared show the slightest sign of joy or excitement as they could not bear the pain and embarrassment of rejection that they so obviously thought they would receive. And so it happened; beautiful Narcissa Black became a Malfoy once she had graduated from Hogwarts while Lucius worked his way up in the Ministry, and also up the ranks of the Dark Lord's most loyal followers.

One month. One quiet, agonizingly slow month filled with sweet caresses quickly covered up with sneers and leers and tender words of comfort whispered to one another only when one thought the other was asleep.

On the first official day of summer, sometime between the haziness of dusk and twilight, Lucius sat at his desk in his and Narcissa's shared study while Narcissa quietly read by the fire. As Lucius stared down at his desk, an unpleasant, yet familiar tingle began to spread up his left arm. His breathing became labored and his brow began to sweat and in his rush to stand up and get to the door as quickly as he could allow himself without causing his wife to become suspicious, Lucius missed Narcissa's stoic mask falter to reveal a face that showed only concern.

"Lucius..?" Narcissa questioned, quickly replacing her true feelings with her stony, emotionless mask.

"Is something wrong?" Lucius stopped, his hand moving slowly from the door handle, up to pinch the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he tilted his head back. "Everything is fine, darling," he drawled, hoping she would drop the matter and let him leave.

"Lucius, you cannot leave now, we've only just sat down and dinner will be ready shortly. There could not possibly be a matter so important that you must miss dinner with your wife," Narcissa said with her chin lifted slightly, completely ignoring the glint of annoyance in her husband's eyes.

"Narcissa," Lucius warned, really not wanting to get into an argument at the moment. "I have…_business _that I must attend to. Do not test me right now."

"We haven't had a proper meal together since-"

"Enough!" Lucius bellowed, his steely, grey eyes shining with rage that made Narcissa flinch. Lucius saw this and his expression softened, yet anyone who was not Narcissa would not have noticed the change, as she had spent much of her youth studying and learning his facial expressions and the manner in which he held himself, of course, this he did not know.

"Narcissa, I'm sorry-"

"Lucius, I wish-"

They stopped and gazed at each other with surprisingly curious expressions but in seconds, the moment had passed and was now lost in the abyss of many past moments that had been incredibly similar to the one at hand—moments in which it seemed as if one of them would finally crack and declare their...love? No, Narcissa could only hope that one day Lucius may not hate her and vice versa. Feelings. Maybe one day, one of them might declare whatever _feelings_ they had for the other. But oh, what a ridiculous desire, for what pureblood couple actually married for love? What pureblood couple ever actually married for a purpose other than producing an heir? No pureblood couple ever married and then fell in love, or even married _for _love—it was silly to even consider it!

Lucius' cold mask returned and turning on his heel, he opened the door and rushed to the apparation point outside the manor, his forearm now burning as the Dark Lord requested his services—no, demanded them.

Narcissa watched him go from the large window in the study and only when she was positive that he was gone, did she allow her mask to crack and herself to succumb to the tears that had threatened to overflow in front of her husband as she fell to the floor on her hands and knees.

Following Lucius' return, the manor stayed eerily silent for a little more than a week before Lucius gave in to his sexual needs and decided to stop gracing his wife with the sight of his back.

Lucius turned so that they lay facing each other in the dead of the night. He skimmed his long, elegant fingers lightly up her arm and around her neck as he scooped his other arm under and around her shoulders to pull her to him. It was a tender embrace that she very rarely experienced and Narcissa guessed that this was her husband's way of apologizing. The man had always been better at expressing his emotions through his actions than through his words. He placed a chaste and gentle kiss on her lips, waiting for her to respond, and when she did, it was an explosion of lust and passion, emotions they had never had the courage to express in words passing between them.

Narcissa brought her arms up around Lucius' neck, pulling him on top of her, reveling in his weight holding her down. Lucius began to trace her bottom lip with his tongue and soon the two were battling for dominance, teeth clacking and tongues twirling around and around each other's mouths,exploring and claiming.

Having gone a week without any physical attention, the couple made quick work of each other's' clothing and soon lay panting and sweating, legs tangled and sheets in a disarray. Lucius was the first to make a move and soon found himself wedged between his wife's creamy thighs, heat radiating from her wet, naked core. With one quick thrust, he had completely immersed himself in heaven and although he wanted to fuck—fuck Narcissa so hard that she'd barely be able to stand when he was finished with her and the ache between her thighs would serve as a reminder for days just who she belonged to—he closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, waiting for Narcissa to adjust. When she was ready and still aching for her husband, Narcissa wrapped his luscious, silky blonde hair around her fingers and gave a sharp tug, receiving a hiss of pleasure mixed with the slightest bit of pain. Normally, he would have fucked her through the bed, but tonight, he felt the need to meet Narcissa's needs, fulfill her desires. As he thrust slowly, in and out, gyrating his hips so that with each thrust in, he rubbed against her clit, he slowly kissed his way from each of her eyelids to the valley between her small, perky breasts. If her cries and moans were any consolation, Narcissa was definitely enjoying this treatment and he smirked as he took one pert, rosy nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue lasciviously around it and then giving the other the same treatment, blowing cool air on them when he was done.

Narcissa arched beneath him, nails trailing up and down his back leaving angry red marks in their wake. Lucius could feel his control begin to slip as her walls tightened around his cock and his eyes slid closed as he relished the warm, wet, beautiful bliss that engulfed him. Narcissa was on the edge, teetering on the brink of heaven and hell, eyes rolling back into her head and her cries to Merlin becoming inaudible. Lucius tried to stay in control, he knew his wife was close and he aimed to please. Lifting her lower back just slightly and dragging her body closer to his, Lucius changed the angles of his thrust, hitting that sacred spot deep within Narcissa that only he had ever found. It was _his_ spot. _His_ wife. _His_ Narcissa. A few more thrusts and Narcissa was pushed over the edge, crying out as she fell through the many layers of the divine heaven she always hoped to find and was never disappointed by. Her vision blurred and all she could see were stars as her body seemed to shatter.

Lucius could feel her body as she shook with her release, her orgasm spreading throughout her body pulse after pulse. This was always his favorite part; watching. Narcissa was undoubtedly the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon, and others would not disagree. She had been voted numerous times as _Witch Weekly's: Most Beautiful _and she never failed to attract the lustful stares of males everywhere. Her beauty rivaled a veela's in Lucius' mind's eye. The way her body flushed with the heat of her arousal and the way her eyelids fluttered, her eyelashes gracefully brushing against her aristocratic cheekbones, and her perfect, plush lips parted just slightly, revealing her perfect pearly whites as her hair surrounded her head like the halo of an angel.

As the aftershocks of her climax continued to course through her body, Lucius continued to bury himself inside her tight, welcoming body. His pace sped up as he felt the coil in his abdomen become tighter causing him to hiss with pleasure. He could feel Narcissa's cunt begin to tighten again, squeezing him hard as if to push him out as he hit that deep spot over and over again.

This time, Lucius and Narcissa were on the precipice together, holding each other tightly, looking into each other's eyes. A whispered, "I love you," so quiet that Lucius thought he may have imagined it, sent him over the edge, tumbling into the dark abyss. The feel of his hot release deep inside her sent Narcissa tumbling seconds after him and together, they crumbled, left in their bed, panting and sweating, to gather their pieces and put each other back together.

Lucius rolled to his side, pulling Narcissa into his chest as he did so and grabbed his wand, waving it lazily so that the sheet lifted from its discarded pile on the floor and settled on top of the couple. Lucius wanted to speak to Narcissa, to ask her if she truly meant what she had said or if it had only been his imagination but he could already feel her slow, steady breaths that told him she had already drifted off into a seemingly peaceful slumber. He could wait; for now, sleep conquered all.

Narcissa awoke to a light movement behind her and the soft rustle of sheets being pulled back. Knowing what she would see if she turned over and opened her eyes, she contemplated continuing to feign sleep until he left so that she could cry herself back to sleep. But she had had enough. Although Narcissa was a strong, powerful woman, she needed her husband. There, she admitted it. She needed Lucius. She always had and she always would. Turning over, she opened her eyes to see her husband removing a long, black cloak and a silver mask from the back of their wardrobe. That mask that she tried so hard to forget about. The one she liked to pretend did not exist. If only things could be so simple. She cleared her throat to make her conscious state known and Lucius twirled around in surprise. He could see the plea in her eyes, see that she, strong Narcissa Malfoy neé Black would beg on her knees for him to stay with her. He trained his eyes on the elegant carpet beneath his feet to avoid her pleading, yet piercing gaze as he continued to dress. He had tried so hard not to wake her. Not to hurt her.

"Lucius..." The raw emotion in her voice was so utterly despondent, so anguished, that it betrayed her feigned nonchalance and caused physical pains to jolt through Lucius' stomach and heart, as if those two organs were being stabbed with tiny little daggers. "Please."

"Narcissa," he sighed, still averting his gaze, "I must. He calls to me."

He heard her sniff and it broke his heart. Her mask of aloofness had slipped and she was crying. He knew she only ever cried when he was not there to witness it. It was improper for a lady of such wealth and high-standing to show the smallest bit of weakness in front of her husband, but at the moment, Lucius did not care, all he wanted to do was comfort his wife. But he couldn't, the mark burned his flesh and it took all his strength to hold back the tears stinging his eyes. He began to walk towards the door, trying to block out the sounds of despair coming from his wife.

He was almost there, his hand was on the handle-

"Please! Lucius, I...I love you!" Narcissa cried out, looking straight into her husband's eyes. Despite the tears spilling from them, her eyes showed that she meant it. Lucius stood frozen, his hand on the door handle. Those three words were words he had longed to hear since he was a child. Not once had he heard them from his mother or father, nor from any girl he had ever dated during his school years and to hear them coming from his beloved wife for the first time, words he had only ever dreamed she would say to him, he couldn't even believe it. For so long he had yearned to hear those words from his wife but he greatly feared that she would laugh in his face and reveal it to be a joke—a cruel joke that would shatter his heart for all eternity. He turned slowly, shock and bewilderment evident in his aristocratic features.

"Y-you do?" He drew in a sharp breath and closed his eyes, afraid of rejection, waiting for the laughter; cold, heartless laughter, but none came.

"Yes," she whispered, desperation in her voice, and when he opened his eyes to meet her gaze, all he was met with was love. Pure, unadulterated love that both had been too afraid to express to one another, and she saw the same love reflected in his eyes.

"I love you too."

"Then please, please stay with me." Her eyes were still glistening tears and Lucius felt his heart shatter for the millionth time.

"Please."

_I love you_. Those three words he had been longing to hear. The three he thought he never would. The three he thought he would never be able to say out loud in fear that they would not be returned. Those three words bound Lucius and Narcissa in that moment. He closed the door and threw off the cloak. Just as she was his, he was hers. Hers forever and he would do anything to keep her from heartbreak.

He knew he would later be faced with the anger and rage of the Dark Lord but he had been loyal enough for years and so he risked his life for his wife's happiness.

Three words and Lucius was utterly and completely hers.


End file.
